transportadas a una dimensiónNinja?
by Dana Rock Shooter
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si tres chicas amantes del anime y amigas se encontraban en la casa de una de ellas y luego terminaran despertando en el mundo de su personaje favorito...naruto, y como harán para regresar a sus hogares o simplemente aprender a vivir en un mundo donde hay Ninjas? entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

En una ciudad de lo que es Argentina, se hallaban tres mejores amigas que se convirtieron en eso, gracias a algo que es muy importante para ellas…: el anime.

Ellas gustaban tanto del anime que, cuando se juntaban hablaban de eso todo el tiempo, siendo una de ellas, la mayor, que se llamaba Daniela; pero, solían llamarle por otros nombres como: Dana, Dánae, o también Black o Rock, por su personaje favorito: Black rock Shooter.

Aunque tenía 12 años aparentaba tener 16 por su altura, su cabello, medianamente largo, le llegaba por la espalda cual su color chocolate, casi negro pero parecía ser más corto cuando llevaba una coleta alta y también como le gustaba mucho al anime de su afición, llevaba una trabita **(¿alguno conoce a hatsune miku?, ¿Vieron que lleva esas cosillas en sus coletas…?, bueno… eso mismo llevaba, pero un poco más pequeño)**, no importándole lo que le dijeren, ya que era su estilo.

Las otras dos chicas eran hermanas mellizas y se llamaban Agostina y Valentina, las dos llevaban un color de cabello algo rubio matizado con marrón y aunque parecían de como 11 años, tenían esa misma edad que representaban, para ellas era mayor y siempre estaban juntas las dos y….. Se hicieron amiga de Dana, o mejor dicho…. Black, porque descubrieron que les gustaba el anime y desde ese día son las mejores e inseparables amigas.

Además, decidieron que se llamarían por apodos, a Valentina le pusieron como apodo Black gold saw, o simplemente gold, Agostina llevaría el nombre de Dead master o por su nombre, Agos.

Un día las tres se reunieron en la casa de Dana para divertirse y también para ver animes durante todo el día, ya que… ¡al fin podrían quedarse a dormir en la casa de su mejor amiga….!

Agos:- ¡qué bueno que podamos estar en la casa de Dánae!-

Valen:- ¡sí, qué divertido! ¿No es así Dana?-

Dana:- ¡claro que si!, ¡si somos mejores amigas por siempre!, y… ¿Qué les parece si vemos un capitulo de naruto shippuden?-

Las mellizas al unísono:- ¡dale!

Justo en ese momento… cuando iban a ver un capítulo de su serie favorita, la cual ya vieron antes, pero volverían a verla aunque ya sabían bien todo lo que ocurría, cuando… de repente… ven lo que sería una ventana que aparece por alguna razón y… no iban a darle mucha importancia, pero les llamo la atención que estuviera en un idioma diferente, por lo cual pensaron si sería buena idea que vieran de que se trataba… y fue ahí cuando decidieron que, por instinto, creían que decía…: ¨aceptar¨…, al fin y al cabo… la ventana sólo se cerró… y siguieron viendo su serie favorita…, pero lo que no sabían, fue que cuando estaban por irse a dormir… se encontrarían con una gran, gran, sorpresa…

Continuará…..


	2. Chapter 2

descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de naruto, solo uso los personajes

drs: bien aqui tiene el segundo capitulo

¡¿ESTAMOS EN DONDE?!

Abria pesadamente los ojos al encontrarse en un bosque y al frente un camino, entonces vio en el suelo a sus dos amigas: agos y valen

dana:- chicas... despierten... estan bien?- decia dana despertando a sus amigas mientras notaba que habia unos cambios en ellas

agos:- eh... dana...donde estamos?- pregunto mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

dana:-no lo se... y valen?

valen:-aqui estoy.- dijo mientras tambien se sujetaba la cabeza

dana:- que bueno que estemos... ahhhh!

agos y valen:- que ocurre?-dijeron al escuchar su grito

dana:-que acaso no se dan cuenta? miren?!- dijo mientras le mostraba un espejo (que lo tenia guardado en una bolsita en su cintura)

agos y valen:- ahhhhh! tienes razon, pero que nos paso?

dana no vestia su originalmente piyama si no que traia, una remera color negra sin mangas con una estrella blanca en la espalda con unas calzas negras que eran desde por abajo de las rodillas y subia hasta mas arriba de la cintura, tambien llevaba una falda negra con borde grueso en blanco con un cinturon con triangulos color negro y ciel con una correa que era igual al cinturon en su lado derecho y unas sandalias negras ninjas, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas de color azul oscuro, la coleta izquiera era mas larga que la derecha.

agos tambien se veia distinta, llevaba una remera manga corta de color azul y cuello redondo, debajo de esta llevaba una remera en red negra con manga corta tambien, llevaba unas calzas azul oscuro que eran mas largas que la primera, tambien llevaba una falda pero esta de color azul oscuro con dos franjas blancas delgadas en el borde. Tambien llevaba un cinturon con triangulos pero este era con triangulos blancos y negros y llevaba una correa igual pero en el lado izquierdo. su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba por la media espalda con una vincha blanca que la sujetaba, su color de cabello era negro pero a medida que bajaba se hacia color verde

valen llevaba una remera tipo vestido que le llegaba por 10 cm. debajo de la cintura de color azul claro y mangas cortas, en los bordes llevaba blanco y tambien llevaba una calzas por encima de la rodilla de color negro con bolados azules, tambien llevaba una falda pero esta era de dos capas de color azul oscuro con bolados blancos en los bordes. su cabello era color azabache pero a medida que bajaba se iba poniendo de color rojo oscuro hasta llegar a la cintura.

Aunque algo que les llamo la atencion fueron sus ojos y el color de sus pieles, las tres eran palidas, y sus ojos eran algo... extraños. Dana tenia los ojos azules con orbes blancos, valen los tenia rojos con orbes blancos y agos los tenia verdes con orbes blancos

dana:-vaya... hemos cambiado mucho y nuestros ojos se parecen al anime de black rock shooter... ya se! espero funcione-

agos y valen la miraron algo extrañadas cuando cerro los ojos precia consentrarse, al abrirlos paso algo que las dejo con la boca abierta... El ojo izquierdo de dana salio un fuego azul que parecia no hacerle daño, mas bien era parte de ella...

dana:- si! lo sabia, lo sabia! ahora haganlo ustedes- les dijo mientras desactivaba su fuego

agos y valen:- esta bien-. entonces ambas cerraron los ojos y se consentraron... al abrirlos sus ojos izquierdos salieron de ellos fuego del color de sus ojos. el de valen salio fuego rojo y el de agos salio verde y tampoco eso las lastimo

agos y valen:- si! lo logramos, ahora como lo apagamos?

dana:- facil vuelvan a cerrar los ojos y consentrecen en desactivarlos- dijo dana mientras cerraban los ojos y al abrirlos regresron a la normalidad, o segun ellas normal

dana:- bien, chicas tengo el extraño presentimiendo de saber en donde estamos, ven hacia alla?-dijo apuntando a un arbol con algo brillante- eso es un kunai, y estamos en un espeso bosque y a un par de metros terminan las arenas, asi que sabran en donde podremos encontrarnos...-dijo dana con su cara seria

agos:- tienes razon... si como dijiste terminan las arenas debemos estar en la frontera de... la aldea de la hoja...

valen:- ahhh sigo sin entender!

caida tipo anime de las otras dos

dana:- ahhhh mi querida black gold saw, te perdiste en el capituo e donde esta la frontera entre konoha y sunagakure? facil si vamos caminando por este camino y obio tener cuidado con los otros ninjas estaremos a un dia de viaje para llegar a la aldea, y ademas seguramente estaremos en naruto o naruto shippuden, pero deberemos estar en naruto, entendiste?

valen:-ahhhh ya entendi... KYAAAA ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO! aunque extrañamente siento que es familiar... y a ustedes?

agos:- pense que fui la unica despues de que dana nos explico... es demasiado familiar... como si nun nos ubieramos ido... dana ¿vos por eso estabas tan tranquila verdad?

dana:- la verdad... es cierto desde que desperte me he sentido asi... pense que si se los decia me creerian que enloqueci... lo que importa ahora es llegar a la aldea y tener cuidado... saben lo peligroso que es aqui de noche cierto?

valen y agos:- tienes razon

dana:-bien veamos que tenemos, yo tengo extrañamente una mochila con algo de comida y agua justo para 1 dia, y segun veo ustedes tambien no?

agos:-si yo tengo algo de eso tambien

valen:- yo tambien, sera mejor que mientras mas rapido nos vayamos, llegaremos mas rapido, sugiero que hagamos primero una mitad por los arboles y la otra caminando... asi no gastamos energia

dana:- es verdad, y al llegar se me ocurrio... para que no crean que somos una amenaza sugiero que aparentemos que fuimos atacadas y no recordamos nada... excepto de un jutsu que creamos para saber los nombres de los personajes de aqui como naruto y los demas... que creen?

valen:- me parece una buena idea... ya que no nos reconoceran y espero que este como hokage tsunade, ya que hay una posibilidad de eso...

agos:- tenes razon Gold, hay una posibilidad... entonces andando

valen y dana:- claro

y asi las tres empiezan a saltar, aunque no saben como lo hacen... empiezan a saltar por los arboles esperando llegar a la aldea y tener ayuda...

bien hasta ahi sera el capitulo de hoy despues seguire con el tercero arigato dejen comentarios


	3. al fin hemos llegadoa konoha

Al fin... hemos llegado... a konoha

descargo de responsabilidad: naruto no me pertenece, excepto unos personajes mios

DRS: disfruten la historia yyy IRomi este capitulo te lo dedico ^_^

Despues de una noche algo agitada les quedaban unos kilometros antes de empezar a ver que estaban llegando a la aldea

dana:- al fin... hemos llegado... ¿chicas?- al darse vuelta vio a unos 10 metros sus dos amigas debajo de un arbol media desmayadas, dio una caida tipo anime

agos:- dana... ahhh... por favor cinco minutos mas... sabes que... fue culpa de mi hermana que nos hizo correr... por ver esa inofensiva serpiente...ahhh

valen:-mi culpa? pero si tu gritaste al ver algo moviendose... yo solo te agarre y corri... y dana no se como hace para estar cansada... ahhh

dana:- en realidad...-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigas- estoy cansada... yo me quede un rato y despues decidi alcanzarlas y no me vieron por que fui por los arboles... ahhh

agos:-oye dana... sera mejor que caminemos unos 5 kilometros y nos detengamos a descansar y hacer tu plan para que no crean que venimos como un peligro para konoha, ¿cierto?

dana:-si, es cierto...oigan y por cierto... luzco mas tranquila que ustedes por que... ya vimos los peligros que podrian a ver al recorrer estos bosque y le agradezco al dios kira por eso...

las tres de repente empiezan a reir por eso... ya que al ver demasiados mangas y animes se les pego las costumbre

valen:- jajajajajaja lo sacaste del anime deaht note, jajajaja buena esa o sino al dios shinigami jajajajaja

agos:- buena esa jajajajajajajaja

dana:- jajajaja si tengo un chiste... cuanto le toma a goku como super sayajin encontrar y poner una lampara?

agos y valen: cuanto?

dana:-... cinco minutos... pero necesitan 5 capitulos para hacerlo

dana, agos y valen:- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajaja

valen:- muy buen esa... jajajajajaja sos muy ocurrente jajajaja

dana:- jajajajajajajaja si viste? ahhh... bueno sera mejor que sigamos

agos:- si tienes razon, y si para parecer que estamos lastimadas... subimos a un arbol y de ahi nos tiramos...? claro sera uno no tan alto para que no nos pase nada, les parece?

valen:- suena algo ariesgado pero esta bien... entonces, subamos- a esto valen empieza a subir al arbol

dana:- Gold, esperanos- dijo mientras tambien subia

agos:- chicas no me dejen - ahora las tres se encontraban en una rama no muy fuerte

valen:- creo que esta rama no resistira mucho...- a esto la rama empieza crujir

dana y agos:- tenias que abrir la bocota?

valen:- gomen...- entonces se escucha...

CRASHHHH

las tres juntas:- AHHHHHHHH!- y terminaron por caer de ese arbol

dana:- auch... eso dolio estan bien?

valen:- yo si, cai sobre algo que amortiguo mi caida ^ _^

agos:- soy yo quien amortiguo tu caida ¬¬...

valen:- ahi lo siento n_n`- valen sale de encima de su hermana y las tres caminan un poco mas ... al cabo de unos 10 minutos se detienen a dormir una siesta

dana:- sera mejor que descansemos... despues seguiremos-mientras se quedaba dormida y tomaba la mano de agos

agos:- si mejor durmamos...- mientras se quedaba dormida y tambien tomaba la mano de

dana y con la otra de su hermana

valen:- awww que sueño... konbanwa-

danay agos:- konbanwa- y las tres se quedan dormidas a pesar del sol del mediodia no les molestaba por la sombra del arbol... al poco tiempo empezaron a despertar por que alguien les hablaba...

¿?:- oigan se encuentran bien?

dana:- eh? (no entendia lo que me decia)

¿?:- vamos oye, estas bien?

en ese momento dana abrio sus ojos al ver que al frente suyo estaba nada mas y nada menos que...

dana:- eh? pero si eres...

naruto: soy Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto, oye estan bien?

dana:- eh? ah si eh espera... chicas despierten-decia mientras las sacudia para que desperteran

agos:- eh?, dana... ¿que ocurre?- al mirar de frente se encuentra...-ahhh!

valen:- hermanita ¿que paso?- tambien ve de frente esta un chico rubio de ojos azules- ahhh!

naruto:- oigan, se encuentran ¿bien?, mientras volvia de una mision las encontre justo aqui-dijo mientras señalaba el punto.

dana:- si estamos bien...- pero al momento en que se levantaba las piernas le dolieron cayendo al piso

naruto:- cuidado! estas bien? sera mejor que las lleve a la aldea se ve que se lastimaron... tengo una idea! justsu clones de sombra!- en ese momento aparecieron tres clones y levantaron a las chicas

dana:- muchas gracias naruto-kun- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

agos:- si... muchas gracias- dijo mientras adquiria un leve sonrojo

valen:- claro te lo agradezemos-dijo esta toda contenta

naruto:- no se preocupen- dijeron al mismo tiempo los clones

dana agos y vale:-(con gotita estilo anime)(se nota que es naruto uzumaki)

dana:- por cierto mi nombre es daniela, pero pero dime dana o dani... ah y la de ojos verdes es

agostina pero le decimos agos y la otra es valentina pero le gusta que le digamos valen

naruto:- un gusto conocerlas dani-chan, agos-chan y valen-chan -dijo mientras les sonreia- por cierto son nombres extraños pero bonitos, lo que me impresiona de ustesdes es su color un poco palido de piel y sus ojos... estan bien?- prgunto preocupado al ver sus caracteristicas

dana:- si estamos bien, pero no nos pasa nada, somos algo palidas pero eso es todo y con respecto a nuestros ojos no lo sabemos... no recordamos mucho de nuestro pasado, excepto el que somos amigas...ahora que lo pienso que dia es hoy, naruto-kun?

naruto:- 10 de octubre-dijo sonriendo

las chicas al unisono: que?!-meditan un momento- naruto! hoy es tu cumpleaños! felicidades!

naruto:- eh? comolo saben? pocos en mi aldea lo saben- pregunto extrañado

agos, dana y valen:- es que leemos el ma...(no no eso no... a ver... ya se!) queremos decir, un extraño jutsu de adivinacion! (vaya... estuvo cerca)

naruto:- vaya debe ser muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa

agos:- si es muy bueno no es asi? black?

valen:- tienes razon, dead, es lo unico que recordamos hace poco, verdad black?

naruto:- eh? crei que sus nombre eran: dani-chan agos-chan y valen-chan-dijo extrañado al escuchar esos nombres

dana: ah casi lo olvido es quje a veces nos llamamos por apodos, yo soy Black Rock Shooter-dijo dana y empezaba a señalar a las demas- agos es Dead Master, y valen es Black Gold Saw

naruto:- vaya son muy buenos-dijo con una sonrisa

dana:- (ahhh me voy a desmayar... es muy lindo)-pensaba mientras se sonrojaba

En ese momento llegaron a la entrada de la aldea... aunque lo que nuestras chicas no saben que empezaran una gran aventura...

continuara...


	4. ahora somos de konoha

Ahora somos de konoha…

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

Después de que entraran a la villa de la hoja, naruto se llevo a las chicas al hospital. Al entrar grito…

Naruto:- ¡un medico!- gritaron los tres naruto

¿?:- naruto! ¿Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?-dijo enojada una voz que conocían perfectamente

Las tres chicas al unisonó:- ¿tú eres sakura haruno, cierto?- dijeron las chicas

Sakura:- he… ¿si soy yo… las conozco?-dijo viendo si las reconocía

Naruto:- lo dudo sakura, las encontré afuera de konoha mientras regresaba de una misión, y también saben un extraño jutsu de adivinación, ¿no?-dijo mientras les dirigía una sonrisa

Dana:- sí, eso mismo, y gracias por traernos naruto- dijo mientras intentaba pararse pero al hacerlo casi se cae, pero justo a tiempo naruto la atrapo

Las dos chicas:- ¡Dana!

Naruto:-¡ten cuidado!- dijo mientras la atrapaba- no puedes ponerte de pie de lo herida que estas, sakura, ¿podría llevarlas a una habitación para que se recuperen?-dijo naruto mientras la levantaba

Sakura:- claro naruto, llévalas a esa habitación-dijo mientras le señalaba una habitación triple vacía

Dana:- arigato naruto- después de eso sintió su vista borrosa y lo último que escucho fueron que la llamaban

Las chicas:- ¡Dana!-después ellas también cayeron inconscientes

Poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos mientras veía que al frente tenia a un rubio de ojos azules

Naruto:- vaya al fin despiertas, de las tres tú estabas mas agotada, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo mientras la miraba sentado a una silla al lado de la cama

Dana:-bien, mejor, y ¿cómo se encuentran ellas?-dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama

Naruto:- bien, aun siguen durmiendo, tienen el sueño algo pesa- pero antes que terminara las dos chicas se le tiraban encima de la mayor

Las dos chicas al unisonó:- ¡Dana!- dijeron mientras estaban encima de ella

Dana:- chicas… no respiro…- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse

Valen y agos:- lo sentimos Dana…- dijeron mientras la ayudaban a reincorporarse

Naruto:- jajaja se nota que son como hermanas- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla- ahora que lo pienso… ¿ustedes no son hermanas de verdad? Por que lucen como si lo fueran, pero no tiene mucho parecido- dijo algo confundido

Agos:-la verdad, no somos hermanas, somos mejores amigas que nos convertimos en hermanas- dijo mientras le explicaba

Naruto:- ha… ya entiendo-dijo comprendiéndolo- ah!... por poco lo olvido fui a dar mi reportaje a la anciana-hokage-dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza

Las tres chicas al unisonó:- ¿te refieres a tsunade-sama?-dijeron las tres, mientras naruto las miraba sorprendido

Naruto:- vaya, su jutsu en mejor de lo que pensé, lo supieron en un segundo- dijo mientras se le veía emocionado

Dana:- ¿Cómo crees? Si tu jutsu de clones de sombra es increíble, además de ser una técnica prohibida, y ¿ya sabes hacer el rasengan? – dijo mientras naruto se le veía más emocionado

Naruto:- definitivamente ¡ese jutsu es increíble!-dijo mientras las idolatraba- lo supiste en un instante Dana-chan

Dana:- jajaja no es nada, y ¿podrías llamarme por mi otro nombre? Es que estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así, pero si quieres también llámame Dana- chan- dijo algo nervioso

Naruto:- claro, Black-chan, la verdad te queda mejor el ese nombre- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo

Valen:- entonces a mi me puedes decir también Gold-chan, Gold Saw o por mi nombre valen – dijo mientras sonreía

Agos:- a mi me pueden decir como mas les gusten como, Dead master, dead-chan, o simplemente dead o claro agos.

Naruto:- está bien- dijo sonriente

En ese momento empezaron a tocar a la puerta, y entro una mujer rubia de ojos azules

Tsunade:-vaya, naruto, así que ¿ellas son las que encontraste a las afueras de la aldea?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se recostaba en ella

Naruto:- si, cuando regresaba de una misión las encontré dormidas y lastimadas, así que las traje- dijo naruto

Tsunade:- bien- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las chicas- y ¿Cómo fue que terminaron aquí? Naruto me dijo que sin duda eran habilidosas ninjas- dijo mientras no dejaba de analizarlas, en especial sus ojos

Dana:- tsunade-sama, quisiéramos saber lo mismo, ya que lo último que recordamos es que una luz azul nos rodeo y caímos inconscientes- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada segura

Valen:- si, tsunade-sama, después de eso despertamos en el bosque y empezamos a caminar- dijo continuando

Agos:- después de un tiempo decidimos viajar por los arboles para ir más rápido, pero no nos dimos cuenta que en la rama que estábamos estaba débil y caímos al suelo- dijo mientras recordaba la caída

Dana:- pero si nos permite, quisiéramos estar en esta aldea, quisiéramos ser de konoha y si se da la ocasión…protegerla a como dé lugar- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y las otras la siguieron

Tsunade:- vaya, se ve que tienen la voluntad de fuego- dijo aliviada- por que naruto me lo pidió les hare una prueba, si la pasan serán ninjas de konoha- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

Las tres chicas al unisonó:-¿en serio?- dijeron emocionadas

Tsunade:- claro, antes de eso, esperare a que se recuperen y si no es mucha molestia puedo preguntar…-dijo mientras las chicas le volvían a dirigir la mirada, mientras tsunade abría los ojos- ¿qué les ocurre a sus ojos?- pregunto mientras veía esos extraños ojos

Dana:- sinceramente, tsunade-sama, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que nos ocurrió en nuestros ojos pero… aprendimos esto- dijo mientras las tres cerraban los ojos concentrándose, al abrirlos el fuego de sus ojos izquierdos se encendió

Agos:- también podemos activar el fuego de nuestros ojos y según lo que sabemos nos da más poder, pero solo lo usaremos cuando lo necesitemos- dijo mientras veía las miradas sorprendidas de los que estaban presentes

Tsunade:-vaya, jamás vi algo semejante, pero es bueno saber que tiene la voluntad de fuego- dijo mientras aun se la veía algo sorprendida

Naruto:- ¡vaya! Es increíble- dijo mientras las idolatraba- jamás vi algo como eso-

Dana:- gracias naruto- dijo algo apenada- ¡ah! Que modales los míos tsunade-sama, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Dana, pero también soy conocida como Black Rock Shooter- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia leve

Valen:- yo soy valentina, pero soy conocida como Black Gold Saw, Gold-chan, Gold Saw o solo valen- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Agos:- mi nombre es agostina, y yo soy conocida como Dead Master, pueden decirme como gusten- dijo mientras también hacia una reverencia

Tsunade:- vaya, que nombres tan extraños, pero van por cómo se ven- dijo mientras sonreía de lado- y ¿saben apagarlo?-dijo mientras veía que aun el fuego de sus ojos seguía encendido

Dana:- ups, claro, chicas- dijo mientras cerraban los ojos y al abrirlos volvieron a su estado normal… o para ellas normal

Tsunade:-bien, naruto, toma- dijo mientras le lanzaba unas llaves- son las llaves de su nuevo hogar al lado del tuyo y para ustedes- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las chicas- no suelo hacer esto pero sin duda me sorprendieron así que ahora…- dijo mientras les entregaba unas bandas negras con el símbolo de la aldea- son de konoha, bienvenidas- termino de decir con una sonrisa

Dana, agos y valen:- muchas gracias tsunade-sama- dijeron mientras se las ponían en la frente- se lo agradecemos con el alma- dijeron con una reverencia

Tsunade:- de nada, chicas, naruto- dijo mientras miraba a naruto, que estaba sonriéndole a las chicas y volteo a ver a tsunade- tenias razón sobre que eran de confiar- dijo mientras le sonreía

Naruto:- de nada vieja-tsunade, y siempre tengo razón- dijo mientras seguía sonriéndoles a las chicas-¿vieron chicas?-dijo llamando su atención- ahora son de konoha…- dijo mientras les sonreía

Continuara…

Fuaaaaaaaa que largo capítulo espero les haya gustado y lamento mucho la tardanza espero compense el tiempo sin haber escribido y espero te haya gustado IRomi n.n, no pude escribir antes por los exámenes viste como son en las escuelas no? u_u bueno espero les haya gustado y nos vemos

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaaa de nuevo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, por haber abandonado esta historia pero ahora estoy renovada y lista para seguir con esta historia

IRomi muchas gracias por no olvidarme, creí que ya no era de tu agrado, y como recompensa este capítulo y el próximo van dedicados a ¡ti! Espero te gusten ^^

También muchas gracias los que han seguido mi historia se los agradezco, para no seguir aburriéndolos aquí está el próximo capitulo

Disfruten

Naruto no me pertenece (T_T)

Nuevos amigos y una prueba triple

Las tres al unisón:- muchas gracias naruto-dijeron las tres con grandes sonrisas

Naruto:- jajaja no hay de qué, que les parece si vamos a-de repente corto cuando las tres siguieron

Las tres:-¿ichiraku ramen? Suena delicioso –dijeron las tres abrazadas

Naruto:- vaya, ¡ese jutsu suyo es fenomenal! Saben todo en un segundo-dijo emocionado

Dana:- jajaja, no es nada, aunque se sale un poco de control, pero nada grave- dijo apenada

Agos:- bueno, oigan, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podemos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre-dijo recostada sobre valen

Valen:-ya, bueno y con su permiso, tsunade-sama-dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras las otras 2 le seguían

Tsunade:- por supuesto, por ahora visiten la aldea y tengan esto-dijo lanzándole a Dana una pequeña cartera- es para que compren lo que necesiten hasta que puedan empezar a ir a misiones-dijo sonriéndoles

Las tres:- ¡muchas gracias tsunade-sama!-dijeron a todo pulmón que casi rompen las ventanas

Dana:- ups, chicas no debimos usar la voz real de canterlot (nah xD no pregunten de donde los saque que me dan vergüenza, no me pude resistir)

Tsunade, quien miraba sorprendida:- hm, mejor vayan a divertirse, muchas sorpresas por este día y yo debo volver al trabajo-dijo saliendo de la habitación- adiós y descansen- dijo cerrando la puerta

Después de 5 segundos las tres agarran a naruto y se van como alma que se lleva el diablo del hospital mientras todos ahí veían sorprendidos incluso tsunade que apenas había salido de la habitación y avisar para que fueran dadas de alta las vio salir tan rápido, que juro haber visto un arcoíris detrás de ellas. Pero solo meneo la cabeza y se fue a la torre, mientras que las chicas llegaron a ichiraku ramen con un naruto atontando

Naruto:- oigan, la próxima vez avisen al hacer eso, por favor-dijo tratando de recuperarse y se sentaba con las chicas

Las tres:- lo sentimos naruto- dijeron con una sonrisa apenada

Naruto, ya recuperado solo les dio una gran sonrisa:- no hay problema, ¡en serio! No es nada jajaja-dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza- por cierto ¿Cuál es su ramen favorito? A mí me gusta el clásico- dijo rascándose la cabeza

Dana:- oh, a mi me gustan todos, pero…prefiero el de verduras y el dietético-dijo con un dedo en la barbilla

Agos:- a mí me gusta el clásico, y el de cerdo son mis favoritos- dijo asomándose detrás de Dana

Valen:- bah, todos los ramen son mis favoritos-dijo subiéndose a la espalda de de su hermana

Agos:- ¡ahhh! Valentina Black Gold Saw, ¡bájate de mi espalda!- dijo cayéndose de lado con su hermana- valentina si no fuera porque eres mi hermana ya te habría cortado la cabeza- dijo con una vena marcada en la frente

Valen:- agh, Sos una aguafiestas, solo me quería divertir con hermanita-dijo abrazándola

Agos:- te recuerdo que nací un par de minutos antes que tu nacieras-dijo con echando fuego verde de su ojo

Valen:- yo siempre quise ser la mayor pero ¡no! tu tenias que nacer primero-dijo encendiendo su fuego rojo del ojo

Naruto, quien estaba con una gotita anime y una sonrisa nerviosa se dirigió a Dana:- ¿siempre se pelean así?

Dana:- ahhh, debo decir que ya estoy acostumbrada a que se peleen, pero nada grave

¿?:- naruto, ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?

Todos al darse la vuelta vieron a nada más que a kakashi hatake con su libro tácticas icha icha

Todos:- kakashi-sensei – dijeron al verlo

Kakashi:- ¿Cómo saben de mi? Por lo que veo son nuevas en la aldea-dijo sorprendido

Dana:- ups, creo que no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Dana, pero mis amigas me dicen Black Rock Shooter-dijo tendiéndole la mano a kakashi quien también le dio un ligero apretón de manos- las que están detrás mío son: agostina-dijo señalando a la ojiverde

Kakashi:- hola- dijo tendiéndole la mano

Agos:- hola, también me dicen Dead Master-dijo correspondiendo el saludo

Dana:- y ella- dijo señalando a valen- es valentina

Valen:- hola, como adivinaras, también soy como Black Gold Saw-dijo haciendo lo mismo que las otras

Kakashi:- encantado, pero aun no responden a mi me pregunta, ¿Cómo saben de mi? Debo decir que ni siquiera me he presentado además… ¿Qué les ocurre en los ojos?- dijo con algo de sospecha

Naruto:- kakashi-sensei ellas tienen un jutsu especial que puede saber el nombre y sobre quien es la persona, parece que si se sale de control-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Dana:- jajaja, si, también se mantiene activado por lo que si se sale un poco de control, pero nada grave-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- ah por cierto, el que tengamos fuego que sea del mismo color de nuestros ojos es natural, pero no sabemos porque- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Kakashi:- mmm, está bien, pero por precaución las estaré vigilando… jamás conocí a alguien que tuviera esos ojos-dijo aun con algo de sospecha

Agos:- no se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, no somos peligrosas, tsunade-sama ya nos dio la confirmación de que somos de la aldea-dijo poniéndose al lado de Dana ya con su fuego apagado- ¿verdad, hermana?- dijo a su hermana quien se puso al otro lado de Dana

Valen:- es cierto, nosotros no podemos recordar nada, excepto sobre nuestro jutsu y que somos mejores amigas… todo lo demás es demasiado confuso para nosotras-dijo fingiendo un mareo

Kakashi:- está bien, ahora me presento un poco mejor, soy Kakashi hatake, ahora si me permiten preguntar ¿Cómo llegaron?-dijo sentándose en las sillas que había en ichiraku ramen

Agos:- bueno, lo último que sabemos es que nos encontrábamos en la frontera entre sunagakure y konoha, cuando despertamos nos dirigimos hacia aquí, y para llegar más rápido fuimos por los arboles aunque… cuando nosotras estábamos por llegar a unos 5 kilómetros, la rama en que estábamos era débil y caímos de ahí, y nos quedamos dormidas después llego naruto y nos llevo al hospital y bueno y pasaron otras cosas más pequeñas y fin de la historia-dijo con una sonrisa

Las otras dos estaban con una gotita estilo anime ante eso… ¿hacía falta omitir un par de cosas? Parece que si

Kakashi:- vaya, así que ¿no recuerdan nada antes de despertar? ¿Ni sus padres o la aldea del cual provienen? Parece un caso de amnesia grave-dijo un poco preocupado ¿Qué acaso no podían recordar nada de su vida pasada? Pensó

Dana:- sinceramente, no lo sabemos… no recordamos nada… cuando tratamos de recordar, solo hay un gran vacío blanco… como… como si faltara algo, algo que se perdió- dijo Dana mirando su reflejo en el tazón de ramen que naruto pidió cuando no se dieron cuenta, ella se sentía triste por estar mintiendo pero algo era verdad en eso… ella no recordaba mucho su niñez y eso la ponía triste

Kakashi:-mmm, lamento escuchar eso, seguro lo recordaran, mientras no sea de esos casos de amnesia permanente-dijo leyendo su libro mientras veía por el rabillo como naruto, valen y agos comían alegremente su comida de la misma manera que naruto mientras Dana comía tranquilamente… luego pensó_ lo que aun me sorprende de ellas es ¿Por qué estarán pálidas? ¿Será su color natural o están enfermas?_ pero después lo ignoro

Después de unos minutos entre comidas y bromas, naruto llevo a las tres chicas a recorrer la aldea y ver a sus amigos y se despedían de Kakashi.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con varios amigos de naruto, cuando caminaban se había encontrado con Kiba quien Dana se había ganado al instante a su perro y eso le sorprendió a Kiba el cual ya se estaba interesando por ella (N/A:- awwww puedo ser romántica a veces XD)

Después de encontrarse con los demás y al ver que estaba anocheciendo se volvieron a su nuevo departamento con naruto mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa

Naruto:- bueno ya llegamos, fue muy divertido haber hablado con ustedes- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Dana:- a nosotras también nos gusto el paseo, gracias naruto, por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo…chicas-dijo llamando su atención y las tres entendieron el mensaje, así que saco una pequeña caja envuelta con papel de regalo naranja brillante

Naruto:- ¿eh? ¿Para mí? Vaya ¡muchas gracias chicas!- dijo sonriendo

Las tres:- de nada, ahora ¡ábrelo!-dijo las tres al mismo tiempo

Cuando naruto abrió la caja encontró una cadena para la muñeca de tres colores: azul, verde y roja y en cada sección de color se encontraba un dije diferente: en la parte azul había un dije de una estrella plateada con una luna creciente también plateada, en la parte roja había un dije de una espada igual al de Black Gold Saw en plateado y negro, finalmente en la parte verde había un dije de una guadaña plateada y negra con un cráneo verde oscuro

Naruto:- vaya, es increíble, pero ¿Qué significan estos dijes?- dijo señalándolos con extrañes

Dana:- es una cadena de amistad con cada una de las cosas que nos representan, a mi me representa la estrella y la luna, a valen la representa su arma y agos también es representada por su arma y cráneo.

Agos:- También tiene una importante función y naruto debes recordar esto: no importa donde estés, cuando necesites ayuda o solo quieras encontrarnos, solo debes llamarnos e iremos hacia donde estas con esto- dijo dejando mostrar un collar con el mismo cráneo y guadaña

Naruto:- ¡genial! Se los gradezco-dijo antes de dar un gran bostezo- vaya, parece que será mejor ir a dormir, buenas noches-dijo entrando a su departamento

Las tres:- buenas noches naruto, hasta mañana-dijeron también entrando a su nuevo departamento

El departamento era bastante espacioso con tres habitaciones para cada una y una cocina con comedor

Valen:- vaya, nada mal, mañana nos levantaremos temprano para ir a comprar cosas ¿cierto?- dijo dando un gran bostezo

Dana:- si, mañana nos levantaremos al salir del sol, buenas noches-dijo yendo a su cuarto

Las dos:- buenas noches-dijeron al entrar a su habitación para descansar y hacer esa prueba al día siguiente

Continuara…

¿Y? que les pareció, espero les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!


	6. Nota de la autora

¡Clemencia, clemencia, clemencia, clemencia! por favor, los que quieren pueden lanzarme kunais, shuriken, fuma shuriken, cualquier arma pero ANTES! déjenme explicar desde el principio

cuando comencé esta historia podía hacer lo que quisiera y al empezar mi segundo año de secundaria actualizaría cada semana o dos...pero todo fue de mal a peor.

primero, me entere que iría a otra escuela, un colegio técnico de horario Mañana-tarde que estaba a 40 minutos de donde vivo, es un colegio publico MUY bueno y bastante reconocido por su programa de capacitación técnica donde contenido de tercer año en un colegio normal te lo dan en segundo (en mi caso y mis compañeros de aula) ya debería estar en tercer año por el contenido avanzado y yo al ser una alumna nueva que ingreso a comienzo de las clases me hes complicado estos contenidos.

Pero por suerte, he logrado pasar el primer trimestre de todas las materia con éxito a pesar de los contras que había y la mala suerte es que tendré que esforzarme en el segundo y tercer trimestre T.T

Otra cosa mala, es que mi netbook del colegio esta actualmente bloqueada y aun no llega el código para desbloquearla de mi nuevo colegio por la transferencia de la netbook con el alumno

he logrado mandar esto para decirles que pronto habra un nuevo episodio por el tiempo que no actualizo asi que esperen el proximo cap de esta historia

jane :)


End file.
